PORQUE NO FUISTE MIA?
by JUANIS
Summary: A veces... ¿No te dan ganas de desear algo que otro tiene?


Cada vez que la ve, siente esa sensacion extraña en el pecho, una mezcla de amor, orgullo y tristeza

Le sorprendio que a tan corta edad nunca demostró miedo, el miedo que los de su edad o mayores demostraban ante los entrenamientos que el aleccionaba, al verla entrenar con ahinco, enfrentarse contra todo y todos; maravillándose como crecia en fortaleza y espiritu.

Un espiritu indomable, orgulloso y temiblemente despiadado ante los enemigos, era un demonio en las batallas, destrozaba a todo aquel que osara interponerse entre ella, bañándose en sangre como si fuera agua de lluvia, dejando despojos por doquier y esa macabra sonrisa haciendola ver como si algo mas oscuro la poseyera. A los que detestaba, les hace ver su desprecio, siendo desdenica, despota y fria; sobre todo a la raza que tanto dolor habia causado a la suya, sin importarle si eran niños o gente ajena; los humanos la consideran su enemiga y ella se jacta diciendo a los cuatro vientos que gustosa los erradicará cuando se le presente la mas minima oportunidad

Cuando no habia batallas disfrutaba al verla caminar en la comuna que su raza con esfuerzos construia, dando ordenes, elevando su voz de mando, mostrando su liderazgo que opacaba al mismisimo lider de la comuna.

Eso es lo que mas admira de ella, cuando los demas obedecen, ella sin pelos en la lengua rechaza alguna petición u orden que no le parece, convirtiendo cualquier reunion una encarnizada lucha verbal, pero que a diferencia de él, que al estar harto arremetia a golpes, ella con orgullo exacerbado lo miraba en busca de apoyo pidiéndole que la ayudara (¿ayudando? ¡Ja! ¡"Exigiendo" es una mejor palabra!) a lo que gustoso aceptaba.

Su carácter ferreo le fascina y mas cuando ve a su lider ("lider" de dientes para afuera) apretar la mandibula de la ira contenida y cuando lo mira , él sonrie burlon oyendo las voces de algunos presentes en la reunion, cuchicheando sobre el carácter tan similar con ella... tanto que mas de uno insinua que son "algo mas" que la relacion que tienen sintiendo su corazon enchido de placer.

Cuando nota su presencia, se sienta en el alfeizar de la venta de su consultorio psiquiatrico, observándola ir y venir, notando la rara belleza que posee, una piel blanca adornada con algunas cicatrices que a lo contrario hacia que se viera mas interesante, contrastando con el pelo negro y ensortijado que le caia como cascada hasta la cintura, enmarcando con unos felinos ojos verdes, brillantes y tan claros que podrían perderse en la blancura de estos.

Escondio su sonrisa en una taza de café siguiendo con sus ojos azul cobalto la figura estilizada y fuerte, noto que ella se detiene volteando a verlo sonriendole, pero no con maldad, odio u otro sentimiento negativo, lo hace con cariño y ternura, esa rara sonrisa que solo da para los que realmente ama; por respuesta levanta su mano a manera de saludo viendola partir a sus multiples labores y al final de la jornada iba a ver al verdadero, sabiendo que le contara su día, sus planes y compartirán un buen momento sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta, que trata de ahogar con el amargo café. Si... no es de él, no puede presumir ante los demás que ha sido el primero en guiar su vida, que ha estado en sus momentos mas difíciles; solo es uno mas que la acompaña en su sendero y aunque tiene lo propio, desea que tambien sea suya.

Con los colores del atardecer suspira largamente caminando a su escritorio donde se sienta en la silla pesadamente, tomando con ambas manos un portarretrato, observo la fotografia donde se mostraba a todos los que construirían lo que seria su hogar miro cada rostros deteniéndose en la de ella, que sonriendo tenia un brazo apresando el de él, pero tenia su cabeza apoyando el hombro, muestra palpable de su preferencia y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapo de sus ojos

-Que lastima... -Raphael acaricio con su dedo indice la imagen de Fernanda que tiene la cabeza sobre el hombro de Leonardo, su padre

-Como me hubiera gustado que fueras mi hija...

Lo escribi en un rato de locura, me puse a pensar en mi personaje (Fer)y en Raph que son tan parecidos, tanto que los que no los conocen han pensado que son padre e hija, bueno espero que les haya gustado, jitomatazos, abucheos y sugerencias son bienvenidos


End file.
